narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jikūgan
An eye of power, the Jikugan (Space-Time Eye) able to lets its sole user to even surpass Hagaromo and Kaguya. Izane that lived before the Warring States Period. This eye is exclusive to Izane. Ablilies Like most Dojutsu, the first of the Jikugan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Jikugan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Jikugan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. The Jikugan's second and unique ability is its most prominent. It allows the user to control time. The Jikugan can cause the flow of time to decelerate and accelerate. The user can cause all time to slow down within an unlimited range. The Jikugan, however, keeps the flow of time in the user's personal space constant. This allows the user to move at normal speed, which is extremely fast compared to decelerated time. This in turn allows the user to evade attacks highly successful. As the Jikugan evolves, the user can cause time to flow slower and slower. With precise aim, the user can make the time around a certain person, stay normal, which means it can be used well with teams, to only slow down its enemy, also it able the user to apply the ability to it's user's partner. Abilities: Time skip: forward in time to a moment (warping your body to a place in the future) Teleportation: warping your personal space warping to another location Mind control: warping a humans mind into your control (genjutsu: lasts 1 year 1/2) then you can recast it. Twisted pendulum: Freezes all surrounding time. Puts the user in its own time bubble around them where time is still active. Also can use it on other people or simultaneous with yourself. Astral Time warp: using time to slow down around them. Also speed there own time up around the user. Winded tempo: rewinds the users time back in through the 5th dimension. Heavenly Governing Inside: warps Target(s) into the users dimension of choice. Barrier: lends a barrier (similar to the defense capability’s of the susanoo) blocks all attacks and warps it away. Barrier extinguisher: deflects and bypasses all barriers of space or time. Annihilation barrage: lands a series of punches and kicks to his opponent, all the while phasing between attacks. Heavenly Hand Power: teleports user with others/objects/a part of matter. Intangibility: warps the users space into a dimension so the selected piece of the user can not be touched and is immune to all attacks. Gravitational Control: gives repulsive and attractive power and control yours and their gravity. Genjutsu: Time Loop: (similar to the affects of izanami) Puts you and Target in a continuous loop of a set period of time. If caster also puts themselves in the loop the caster is not affected. Decides ones destiny and can be undone at anytime or point. Divine reality: removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within the users personal space. Very similar affects to izanagi but the user does not go blind.